Sleepless
by monalisa811
Summary: Percy and Fred are obligated to spend a night together, but Percy always has to fall on Fred's pranks, and tonight he's finally getting some revenge R and R please


Hiyaa there, I hope you enjoy this.

"But Harry is staying in my room, where am I gonna sleep?"asked Ron preocuppied

"Well, you'll stay in Fred and George's"

"There are two beds in there mom, where am I gonna sleep the floor?"

"Umm..well... Fred, you'll share room with Percy"said Mrs Weasley out of the blue, she didn't want Percy to be bothered by Fred but Ron couldn't sleep in the floor, neither with Percy because , well, Ron had a little problem, which Percy wouldn't be able to bear

"Wha?t! Mother, I demand a reconsideration of the facts, me and Fred in a room...together?"Percy said, after hearing his mother's last statement he almost choked with a grape

"Oh Percs, we're gonna have soooo much fun!"Fred said, oh HE was gonna have the time of his life, and he knew it

"No,no, I refuse!"Percy exclaimed

"Percy,think about it as an assignment by the ministry or something"Mr Weasley said, his first intervetion in breakfast

"But"

"Percy"said Mrs Wasley and looked at him with her eyes, the eyes

Percy sighed "Fine"

"Oh this is gonna be the best time of your life!"Fred exclaimed hugging Percy and not to forget smirking, as usual

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

NIGHT

"hello, rommie!"Fred said coming inside Percy's bedroom, the latter was already laying on the bed, with all his pillows burying him and every inch of the room cleaned perfectly after four hours of moping and dusting.

Percy groaned "Hello and good night"he said putting a pillow on his forehead, hugging another pillow and laying down his feet on another one

"Oh you're going to bed already, come on! Percs, if it's just 9:00, it's too early, the night's just about to begin"Fred said excitedly turning on the tv and putting his bowl of popcorn and chocolate on his lap.

"It's bedtime"Percy said sleepy

"No, it's not, not for us, we're gonna have a slumber party, chocolate, popcorn, tv and pillow fights!"Fred said grabbing his pillow and pretending to hit Percy with it

"Bedtime"Percy said in a singing voice and covering more with his pillow

Fred shook his head "Noup"

After two hours of watching useless and dumb progrmas about how to lose fat in two weeks in the wizarding world, Fred apparently just realized he had been yawning all the way

"I'm sleepy now"he said and getting up of the bed he grabbed the pillow Percy was using for his feet.

"Hey!"Percy said sitting up "I need that"

"Oh come on, Percs, I need it more"

"No, I need it, give back my feet-pillow!"

"You want me sleep without a pillow?"Fred asked with puppy eyes

Percy sighed "I hate you"he mumbled

Fred grinned "Thank you"

Percy rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom

'Fred is always playing his stupid pranks on me, and I always have to act nice, I'm done, he's gonna get a piece of Percy Weasley!' he thought and looked himself at the mirror

"Tonight, it's your night"he told the mirror and walked to the door, he closed it and tripped with Fred's foot.

Percy huffled and glared at him, Fred just smiled, Percy went to his bed and found that he only had one pillow left, because Fred grabbed both his feet pillow and his head pillow, and boy he felt his blood boil!

He fell asleep, or tried to with Fred's constant moves on the bed

Percy decided it was time, he sighed and turned on the lights, making sure it hit Fred on the face.

"Arghhh!" Fred complained "Turn it off"

"I have to make sure all the house is locked perfectly"Percy said and wandered around the room testing all the locks in very noisy manner obviously, he pulled a door so hard that he opened it and all of the books he ever read in his whole life jumped right on Fred's bed and on Fred himself.

"Ow!"he muttered rubbing his nose "Percy, just go back to sleep already"

"But I have to order them"Percy leaned and picked up the books

Two hours later

"And this is The Wizarding World volume number eight, this goes between these two and then the K goes before the L and..."Percy mumbled putting the books back on their places

Fred groaned "Can't it wait?!"

"Shhh, I'm almost over"

Fred groaned again and covered his face with Percy's feet-pilllow, he quickly dropped it frowning.

"Ewww Percy why does it smell so bad? Gross!"

"Well, you know I suffer of athlete's foot"Percy said

"What! you don't even play any sport!"Fred exclaimed

"It's genetic!"

"Ewww!"Fred said wrinkling his nose

Percy stood up after cleaning

"You done?"

"Yes"

"Finally"

"I'm thirsty"Percy said and opened the door to get some water

"Percy, it's two in the bloody morning!"Fred yelled

"Shh, you're waking up mom and dad"Percy whispered

"You are with your crazy wandering"Fred whispered angrily

"I could dehydrate you know"

"You won't dehydrate for one night only in which you don't drink water"

Percy left anyway and drank a bottle of water.

"You're gonna wet yourself"Fred said

"No I'm not"

Fred sighed "Can we go back to sleep now?"

"As you wish"Percy said and turned off the lights.

After a few minutes Percy spoke

"I actually have to go to the bathroom"

Fred sighed

After Percy did what he had to do Fred started to talk and try to lecture him

"Look, Percy you cannot get up in the middle of the night like that because I'm here too" he stopped when he heard a snore, Percy was finally asleep.

Fred sighed "arghhh!" he whispered mimicking to strangle Percy

1 minute passed and Fred sat up waiting for Percy's next move, nothing

2 minutes passed and Fred sat up again waiting for Percy's next move, still nothing, he resigned and went to bed

At the third minute Percy grabbed his pillow and threw it to the dressing table,making a strong noise when it hit the mirror.

"What the-!"Fred yelled "Percy!" he exclaimed

Percy just looked at the chaos , shrugged and went to bed

Fred huffled "What is wrong with you"he yelled to Percy, but he didn't respond and instead kept snoring

Fred got up and cleaned the mess, cursing and waving his hands in the air, Percy heard all this and smiled, it was working!

000 00 0

Percy checked his watch four o'clock it read , it was time. Fred was sleeping almost innocently and Percy stood up again for almost the millionth time that night and turned the lights on, Fred woke up instantly and called his name:

"Percy what is it now!"he demanded, Percy didn't respond and took his Hogwarts chest, he opened it and took his Potions book.

"Oh no, for Merlin, you forgot a homework or something?"he asked, Percy didn't answer "Damn it, he walks asleep"

"No, you cannot take my boat from me!"Percy yelled out of the blue dropping the book

"What!"Fred asked confused and in the verge of murder

"No, no, captain Spillut, you cannot take my boat away from me, it belongs to me, the great captain Wealey, the fearest pirate who ever crossed this ocean!"Percy exclaimed and grabbed his wand, placing himself in front of Fred pointing at him with it

"Percy, are you high?"Fred asked frowning

"You, you're captain Spillut, you're trying to take my boat away from me, you are!"

"What? no I'm not, keep it, I don't care about your stupid boat!"Fred exclaimed

"And you call it stupid too!"

"No!"

"That's it" Percy formulated a spell and Fred landed inside the closet, which was not a place for him for it's smallness

"Ow!"Fred cried when he hit his head with the closet, and Percy giggled

0000000000

NEXT MORNING

Percy walked downstairs humming a song and very pleased with himself

"Oh hey sweetheart, here's your breakfast"Mrs Weasley said hadind Percy the plate

"Thanks mom"

"And where's Fred?"

"Oh well, he's taking him time I guess"Percy shrugged

Suddenly a figure appeared in the kitchen, his hair was messy, his eyes were barely opened, his knees were weak and he didn't walk with the same energy as always. Fred Weasley had appeared at the door looking like everything but Fred Weasley.

"Oh Fred , what happened?"

Fred just pointed at Percy

"Percy, what happened last night? how was it?"Mrs Weasley asked confused

"Well, last night was great, I had such a good rest, we should do it some other time"

Mrs Weasley looked at Fred and so did the others in the table, suddenly Fred got up the table and ran to the yard screaming "No, captain Weasley no! nooooo!"

"If you say so"she mumbled and Percy smirked, the first smirk ever in his life.


End file.
